Calling You
by IsleofSkye
Summary: Just a little one shot for you based off of Calling You by Blue October. BB all the way.


**A/N: So, I was listening to this song Calling You by Blue October and I thought of this cute little one shot. I know that this is definitely not how it's going to go, but I thought it was cute nonetheless. I'm sorry that I haven't updated Love Found in an Alley. I'm kinda stuck, and finals are here…. Eeek! . **

_I will keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleeping are you dreaming_

_If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me_

_I can't believe you actually picked me._

Booth was on assignment in Washington state for a few weeks and it seemed to just be dragging. He'd been here for about 6 days and he was definitely ready to head back to DC and Bones. He sighed when he thought of Bones. He missed her.

He collapsed on the bed in his hotel room around 11 and let his mind wander. The tension in his shoulders started to leave when his mind, as always, wandered back to Bones. He thought of her sleeping in their bed, all curled up around a pillow, her auburn hair falling into her face and her mouth hanging slightly open. Not that she knew it, but he loved to watch her sleep. He couldn't believe that he woke up every morning, turned over, and saw her beautiful face. He remembered when they first started going out. She surprised him by making the move first.

"_Booth. I have a question that I would like to ask you." She looked at him with what seemed to be uncharacteristic nervousness in her eyes._

"_Shoot Bones." He smirked as her mouth worked. But, when she glanced at him, the nervousness had seemed to turn to outright terror. "Bones, what is it?" He was starting to get anxious._

"_Well, I don't honestly know how to say this. I suppose the direct approach is the easiest. Do you remember all of the times you've said I'll "someday" find the one I'm meant for, or that it'll "eventually" happen. I was wondering if "someday" and "eventually" is now." She looked at him expectantly._

_He honestly had no idea what to say. His jaw hung as his mind raced. 'Of course she figured it out, Seel. She is a genius.' _

"_Uhhh, what…" He cleared his throat and started again. "What do you mean?" All of the sudden, his mind raced. What if she'd found her "someday" and "eventually" with someone else. What if she was just telling him. "Who is he? Do I know him?" His shoulders drooped perceptibly when she nodded her head._

"_Well I hope that you know him. You grew up with him." His eyes grew wide and his breathing grew ragged as he jumped up and paced the room. He couldn't believe it. He knew they'd gone out on that stupid date, but he though that that had been it. He could almost strangle Cam for working that night._

"_JARED?! Really, Bones? Wow." He slumped onto the couch feeling more defeated than ever in his life, even more than when Rebecca had said no to him._

"_Jared? What? No! Oh, Booth, I'm sorry. I'm still trying when it comes to making jokes. What I meant with that obviously misjudged joke, was you." She reached over and grabbed his cheek. "I meant you, Booth. I… _love_ you." Finally, he looked up and saw love radiating through her misty eyes. His heart skipped a beat, then another as the reality of her words sunk it. He grabbed the back of her neck, dragged her down to him, and kissed her for all he was worth._

He smiled wide when that memory surfaced. Suddenly he realized that he'd only talked to her twice today, he called her and woke her up, and once during his lunch break. Other than that, he'd been kept pretty busy with this case. He dug into his jeans' pocket and pulled out his cell phone, holding down Bones' speed dial. It rang twice before a sleepy voice picked up.

"Hi," she said.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"For some irrational reason, your ringtone seems almost impatient when it rings. That, and I saw the caller ID." He laughed.

"I just wanted to call you and say that I was thinking about you and I was wondering if you were thinking about me?"

"Well, I was asleep, so consciously thinking of you, no. But, I was dreaming of you, so, in a manner of speaking, yes."

"Aww. Thanks Bones."

"I don't actually control what I dream, and since you're such a major part of my life it only makes sense that I would ream about you, too." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're such a hopeless romantic, Bones."

"Sorry, I'm trying." He smiled as she said that.

"You don't have to. I love you for you, remember? I wouldn't ever want you to change."

"Well, they were nice dreams." She sounded almost shy.

"Oh yeah? Was I clothed in this dream of yours?"

"Seeley!" He laughed. He was still getting used to her calling him by his given name. He'd hated it when Cam, or anyone called him Seeley. But with Bones, it felt right.

"Okay, I know it's late there, babe, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Alright. Are you going to wake me up in the morning?"

"Yeah, I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Night."

"Bye." He heard the click as the line went dead. He smiled again when he thought about her. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but everyday he was thankful that she picked him.

**There you go. Tell me what you think?? Reviews keep me alive!!**


End file.
